It is known in the art relating to accent lighting to illuminate a plant with a light source, such as a spotlight, track lighting, or other artificial lighting means. Such light sources are independent of a planter or container for the plant. While this lighting does an effective job of illuminating the plant, the installation of this type of lighting can be complicated and expensive.
It is also known to provide planters with lighting means for lighting a plant therein. The planters use indirect lighting to illuminate the plant within the planter. Also, there are planters that have means for directly lighting a plant therein. However, such planters cannot be used with existing planters. Accordingly, a light accessory that is mountable on an existing planter and directly illuminates the plant should fill a recognized commercial need.